Newbies: The Warm March
The Spark Residence (Scotts Town, Wisconsin) March 20th, 2012 Jason sat up in his bed. "Morning Jason," Bailey said. He had an evil grin. "What did you do Bailey?" Jason said. "AHH! JASON!" Jason heard BB yell from the bath room. BB was a spoild brat, as the oldest of the five of them she claimed every thing first. Jason was the youngest, Bailey the 2nd oldest, Mimi the 3rd oldest, and Jake the 4th oldest. Wait were IS Jake? Oh.. This must be Bailey's prank.. ''Jason thought. "JASON, BAILEY, MIMI GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE NOW!" BB yelled. "Coming!" Jason yelled as he got up and ran to the bathroom. "Who put Jake in the bathroom?" BB asked. She pointed at Jake who was sound asleep in the bath tub. Bailey couldn't help but laugh. "BAILEY!" "Oh come on its funny." Bailey said laughing. He was always a prankster. Jason rolled his eyes. ''This is going to be a LOOONG day. The Celeria Residence (Scotts Town, Wisconsin) March 20th, 2012 "Good morning Mrs. Celeria," Jason said as Rachel's mom opened the door. "Hello Jason, Rachel is asleep," Rachel's mom said. "I'll go wake her up," Jason walked up the spiral staircase to Rachel's room. To Jason Rachel's room is HUGE. It takes up a whole floor of her mansion. Rachel's parents wer CEO's of diffrent companys and have more money then they know what to do with. Rachel told Jason about her parent's companys. To jason its wierd how much money they make, and blow, in one week. Jason walked over to Rachel's bed, it was way bigger then she needed, and put his head close to hers. "Rachel wake up." Rachel opend her eyes and jumped up,"JASON! DON'T DO THAT!" "Sorry Rachel." Jason siad. "Jason, I'll meet you down stairs in a minute theres something really wierd i want to show you." Rachel said. GBM Warehouse (Scotts Town, Wisconsin) March 20th,2012 "Woah its WAY warm." Jason said as he aproached the warehouse. "Yeah, I know. Come on Jason," Rachel oppend up the Warehouse, "I saw something really cool in here yeste-" Sudenly a blast of fire hit Rachel causing her jacket to catch on fire. "Rachel!" Jason ran over to her and helped her take off her blazing jacket. "Hahaha," Jason heard some one laugh. "Who was that?" Rachel said. Jason shruged, he'd never heard the voice before. "What are you guys doing in my warehouse?" Jason heard. "We just saw something cool and came to check it out, Who are you?" Rachel asked. Out of no were a girl jumped down infront of them. "Flare is the name and fire is the game," the girl blasted them with fire. Jason managed to dodge and so did Rachel. "Who are you?" "I'm Little Ivy, and thats Sparky" Rachel said. "Sparky.. Little Ivy.. Good names for little kids like you guys," Flare said. Jason could see her clearly now, she was tall with red hair and green eyes like Rachel and was wearing alot of jewlery. She couldn't be older then 11 by what Jason could tell. "We aren't little!" Rachel yelled. Vines wraped around Flare's feet. The plants caught instantly on fire. "So, Sparky.. What can you do?" Flare asked. Jason thought about lightning striking Flare. "Lightning!" Flare said she only had a second to dodge it before it struck were she was standing. "So.. A plant girl and a lightning boy... I think I just found my first enemies.." Flare said. Jason saw her look at Rachel with a face that made it seem like she was thinking of ways to kill her. Jason was puzzeled by the expression on her face. "See you later Little Ivy, and Sparky," Flare said. Suddenly vines grabbed her feet and triped her. Sparky looked over at Little Ivy who seemed to be consentrating hard. Vines tied Flare's hands behind her back and coverd her mouth. "Sparky we just caught a villian!" Rachel said Enthusasticly. "So what do we do with a villian any ways?" Sparky asked. "Well uh.. in the movies they interogate them.. find out their motives and stuff," Rachel replied. "Okay, I guess we do that," Sparky said. Category:Luke 12346 Category:Chapter